A Lone Flower Will Bloom
by AstroZombies
Summary: Another one shot story, this one on ShikamaruIno. There might be some OOC, and like before dunno if the rating is right since I can't see the rating guide.


One shot at a Ino/Shikamaru story  
I do not own Naruto  
if I did, Sakura and Gaara would be a couple, which would never happen

----------

Her tears silently fell as she stared down at the stomped on flower that sat on her lap. She couldn't believe Sasuke would do that to her, and than he went to Sakura 'That damn forehead girl!' Ino yelled in her mind as she threw the flower off her lap, before bringing her hands to her face to hide from people that she was crying.

Back about 7 minutes ago

"Hello Sasuke my dear,"Ino said cheerfully as she clung onto the boys arm, he glared at her in annoyance "What do you want pig?" asked Sakura who was sparring with him and Naruto. Ino glared at Sakura "I happen to be here for Sasuke, not you forehead girl," she said sticking out her tounge, making Sakura even more fired up, but she didn't care as she looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you be oh so greatfull as to accept this flower, and go out with me," Ino said holding out a red rose to him. He gave a smile, and she knew instantly that he was going to say yes. She watched with glee as he took the flower from her "Ino, would you be so kind as to," he began, making Ino's inner self jump around gleefully waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Leave me alone." he finished, dropping the flower to the ground and stepping onto it. She watched in horror as he grounded the flower into the ground before going over to Sakura and kissing her forehead "Besides Ino, I alreaddy asked Sakura out.." he told her with a smile. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, but looked to Ino with saddness.

"Oh..Okay.." Ino said bending down and picking up the injured flower. Naruto blinked watching from the side. The three team mates watched as the girl ran off with the flower, hearing the beginning sniffing as she tried to not let the tears flow.

Back to Ino

'I can't believe he can do this to me,' Ino said to herself rubbing at her eyes, trying to cease the tears that escaped her blue eyes (they look blue, so if I'm wrong sorry). "How troublesome," came a voice from infront of her. She looked up, blinking to get away the blurryness, but she knew who it was, since he was so lazy and thought everything was troublesome.

"Go away Shikamaru," she ordered. He laughed "This is a public park, you can't make me go away," he told her, but it only made her more angry "Cant you see I don't want you bugging me!" she snapped at him, her hands clenching into fists. He sighed "You are so troublesome," he said sitting down next to her. He dug silently in his pocket, pulling out a tissue, handing it to the blonde.

She sighed as she took it from him, wiping it over her eyes to get rid of the wetness and than silently blowing her nose. "Thank you Shikamaru," she told him silently, her voice cracked from her crying. He sighed "So why were you crying?" he asked her. She sighed

"Nothing, I don't want to bother you with it," she told him with a shake of her head. She stood up, brushing dust off her clothing. He watched he as she started to walk away "Ino," he called stopping her. She turned around, looking to him "Yes Shikamaru?" she questioned. His face slightly turn't red.

"Well um..theres this movie thats going to be playing tomorrow night, and I wanted to know if you'd come see it with me.."he told her, waiting for her to scream at him about how she liked Sasuke and that he was just a stupid boy. But her face seemed to soften twards his question. She slowly walked twards him 'Great, she's going to slap me,' he told himself, expecting the pain that would soon come to his cheek.

"Of course Shikamaru," she whispered next to his ear, He blinked, and watched as she pulled her face away from his ear and quickly placed her lips against his before walking off with a small giggle. "Girls are so troublesome," he said to himself once she was out of sight with a small blush on his face.

----  
Hopefully you liked it, I think I got these two in character..Dunno bout the part with Sasuke..


End file.
